tomb_raider_art_encyclopendiafandomcom-20200214-history
Parisian Ghetto part 1
The Parisian Ghetto '''is a level in '''Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness'. ' About the level At an early development process the whole level was one level (PARIS2.gmx.clx) now it is devided into three files (Paris2_1, Paris2_2 and Paris2_3). The game plays in the Parisian Ghetto or simply Paris. Lara would talk to people to find the hiding place of a man called Bouchard. Picture by picture 5.01 – Posters in the metro. 'Lara awakes in the poster, behind her are two posters. 05-01.jpg 05-01a.jpg The left poster has the text: ''..Le Meurtre…Vous faites appeler vu lui pois 555-3419504.. First the ''telephone number is not correct, it’s written in the English way. Second the English to French translation is very bad. According to google translate: ''the killing. Do you have seen him then (telephone number)''. I think it is one member of '''the core team.'' But I could be wrong. To determine who this person is will be hours of searching. The “The killing” could refer to the Monstrum, which is a central theme in the game. The right one says FF3, coming soon. FF what should this be a game? Final Fantasy, nope. Final Fight, nope. Fighting Force, yep! The two men are Hawk Manson and Ben '“'Smasher” Jackson. This is a reference to the cancelled game''' Fighting''' Force 3. It was developed in 2002-2003 by Core Design, at the same time when TRAOD was developed. But it was cancelled. Poor Core Design. 5.02 – Uncle Bear. Lara looks to a tiny image. It is a plan how to travel by car or by train, it says: Uncle BEAR. Most words are gibberish but “travel” and “by car” and “by train” can be read. Although small. No reference was found when searching on the internet. 5.03 – Lumière sign. First we leave the metro and look at an building with the sign on it: Lumière. Which can be translated as lightning. It could be a lightning factory. When looking on the internet on the city of Derby, the city has an industry history but on wool manufacturing not on light. The name Lumière can be easy linked to the brothers Lumière from Lyon. 5.04 – Graffiti marks 05-04.jpg 05-04a.jpg 05-04b.jpg 05-04c.jpg 05-04d.jpg 05-04e.jpg In the first part of the level there are a lot of graffiti marks. I don't know what it says, I don't know who make this. Maybe it is based on real life graffiti marks in Paris or else. 5.05 - Pager of the Creepy Guy / Dealer 05-05.jpg 05-05a.jpg 05-05b.jpg If you look closely to the creepy guy or also called "dealer" you see he has a pager. He looks often to it. On the pager there is a text Tickets now for sale '''and '''MyFamily.com. When looking up at waybackmachine. It was a genealogy website, which is now offline. Odd isn't it? 5.06 – Daniel Rennes Sign 05-07.jpg 05-07a.jpg 05-07b.jpg It says: Courtier de Gage (Pawn Broker), acheté et vendu (Brought and sold), Diamants, Or, Argent, Montres (Diamonds, Gold, Silver, Watches), Voulu (Desired). The shop is located at the corner of Rue St. Mark. If you go to Google Maps and look up “''Rue St. Marc, Paris''” you can view the store whose advertising plate looks the same (see screenshots below). A big thanx to Aurimas of Tomb Raider Forums. 5.07 – Posters. 05-06.jpg 05-06a.jpg Maybe it is influence from Martin Iverson, he is also known as Atjazz. During the time, TRAOD was made, he did made Jazz music. 5.08 – Shops There are several shops in the game. These can be reached when flying around. 05-08.jpg 05-08a.jpg 05-08b.jpg 05-08c.jpg 05-08d.jpg The first shop is “Delphine et Roxby”. There is also a can of "Roxby" in Margot Carviers Kitchen and a Rue Delphine in Parisian Back streets. It could be a relative of one of the developers. The second one is a antiquairy. Third one is a shop called Carter Ray. It looks like a jewellery store, it could be a reference to Cartier. And Ray is from Ray Tan one of the developers at Core Design. The fourth one is a shop called GEORGIA et HARVEY. There is also a box of Georgia in Margot Carviers Kitchen. The fifth one has a sign with Montmartre on it. Strange enough in PARIS2_2.gmx.clz there is a larger version of the picture. I said "strange enough" because the store can't be seen in this level set. It is reused in the Charcuterie store. On it says: Oeuvre des vieux de Montmartre. If I google it: Http://www.roussard.com/detaildicolieux.html, I found some organisations based in Montmartre, Paris. 5.09 - Moulin Rouge reference? 05-09.jpg 05-09a.jpg The "Le Serpent Rouge" building has a circular/round shaped thing with huge font. It looks like it has been inspired by Moulin Rouge building in Paris. 5.10 – More posters 05-10.jpg 05-10a.jpg Fruit juice poster. It says “Jus de fruit… ..le melleux” which translates as sweet fruit juice. You see an apple and a pear. On the poster (very tiny) says: “Radio de Matin” with a certain “Jay”. Quoting Lara Croft: “''it’s'' all a bitt vague''”. Yes Lara, It is :)'' 5.11 – Car repair shop. 05-11.jpg 05-11a.jpg In the logo of the shop you see a car. It is a Citroën Traction Avant BL. 5.12 – Corduroy auto accesories. 05-12.jpg 05-12a.jpg In the logo of the shop Corduroy, auto accessories has a can of BigPay Motor Oil in it. The term Corduroy refers to a type of textile. Wikipedia says the following about the etymology: The fabric looks as if it is made from multiple cords laid parallel to each other and then stitched together. The word corduroy is from cord and duroy'', a coarse'' woollen cloth made in England in the 18th century The interpretation of the word as corde du roi (from French, the cord of the King'') is a folk'' etymology. Why Corduroy is associated with cars is because it has “Cord” in it. A type of automobile. 5.13 – Balcony. 05-13.jpg 05-13a.jpg If you go to Paris or looking at google maps you’ll notice the balcony styles. Each street has his own pattern. This pattern can be seen in the Rue des Bourdonnais. It seems that are a lot has been taken from Rue des Bourdonnais.. see also Parsian Ghetto, part two. 5.14 – Building with street art 05-14.jpg 05-14a.jpg 05-14b.jpg This building can be found in Paris. It stands on 1 Place Pigalle, a square in the 9th arrondissement in Paris. 5.15 – Kurtis's bike 05-15.jpg 05-15a.jpg Kurtis bike can be viewed in paris2_2 and in paris2_1, in a cutscene were Kurtis drives away from Le Serpent Rouge. My thoughts always was what is he doing there? Did he also searches mr. Bouchard? Anyway, this topic is about Kurtis bike. You can view the bike in the air if you are at Janice place and have Nakamichi680′s patch. This patch can take away the black background and you free to see how the level is build up. According to the documents from Murti Schofield''' his favourite transport is the Classic Brough Superior SS 100.' Trivia Some facts and some odds. Street names There are a couple of street signs in the game. '''5.16 – Rue st. Mark' There is a Rue St. Marc in Paris. It is located in the second arrondissement. 5.17 – Cours la Seine The streetname is Cours la Seine, looks like a lot at Cours la Reine which is a real street name in Paris. There is nothing to tell about it, except there is a huge parc with the same name. 5.18 – Rue Perdu Rue Perdu is the street with the creepy guy. You won’t find a rue perdu in Paris. Rue Perdue is an ancient name, the street nowdays is known as Rue Maître-Albert. So who is mr. Albert? It is Albert the Great or Albertus Magnus (1200-1280), a saint, a then-famous theologist and an alchemist! A wide range of Pseudo-Albertine works dealing with alchemy exist, though, showing the belief developed in the generations following Albert’s death that he had mastered alchemy, one of the fundamental sciences of the Middle Ages. These include Metals and Materials; the Secrets of Chemistry; the Origin of Metals; the Origins of Compounds, and a Concordance which is a collection of Observations on the philosopher’s stone; and other alchemy-chemistry topics, collected under the name of Theatrum Chemicum.22 (from wikipedia) 5.19 – Rue de Clef The street name is actually Rue de la Clef. Nothing special can be find on google maps or with the history of the street name. Beta leftovers In the last level Lara Croft received from Margot Carvier Von Croy's notebook (he was spooked). It was original intended that Lara Croft would read Von Croy's notebook in the opening scene of the Parisian Ghetto. But this has been cut. If you patch AOD with Nakamichi860's mutlipatcher you can view the scene where Lara stands in position to read the notebook. This was pointed out on Tomb Raider Forums. Hidden cops. File:05-21.jpg File:05-21a.jpg File:05-21b.jpg In this section of the game are three hidden cops. In the past with version 39 of the game you could use Pizzadox which shows a hidden menu when you press F2. With the patch of Nakamichi860 you can use it in version 52 of the game. These cops are taken out. I remember a version of the level, made by Sasho, where the cops are enabled. It makes the level so much harder, because Lara has less ammo. So you must think creatively and attack them before they attack you. Kiosk owner File:05-22.jpg File:05-22a.jpg File:05-22b.jpg The kiosk and his owner are deleted from the retail game. But small pieces of evidence can be found in the game. The characters voice was Caroline Crier who also voiced Francine and the Neightbours (Von Croy Apartment) according to the document PHILSCASTLIST by Murti Schofield. The place were the kiosk owner was somewhere in the Course la Seine street. I don’t know the exact place but I think this place would fit. From Murti’s documents (WHO-SAYS-WHAT-v5.doc). The kiosk owner informs you about: * the dead of Madam Carvier. * the Monstrum * that the café owner is a loser. Conversation Lara would have a quick chat with the kiosk owner. Thanks to Kiko’s documentation on Tomb Raider forums. (1) Kiosk owner: What can I get you M'moiselle? Lara: Do you know someone called Bouchard. Kiosk owner I’ve been on this spot for five years. I know everyone. Lara: Do you know how he can be contacted? Kiosk owner Directly? No. And I hope I never have to. Lara: To save time how could I avoid having to talk to every inhabitant this side of the river? Kiosk owner Without the right connections - my guess, no one would talk to you Lara: The right connections? Kiosk owner And a lot depends on how you ask your questions, not who you ask. Lara: I’ve found that already. Kiosk owner Everyone on the streets is terrified at the moment. Lara: Well, let’s say I offered to ‘buy’ something from someone… Kiosk owner …they might remember something helpful. But what do I know. I only sell papers and magazines M'moiselle Choose between A or B (2) CHOICE A Lara: Is there anywhere to get a drink nearby? Continue on to (6) (3) CHOICE B Lara: Do you have any foreign language newspapers? The London Times? Kiosk owner As chance would have it I do. (4) IF YOU HAVE MONEY Kiosk owner Merci Lara: Thank you Kiosk owner You’re welcome. Do you want change? Lara: Keep it. Kiosk owner Merci. By the way, if you go into any shops ask about the story of the Doorman. Lara: The Doorman. Will that help me find Bouchard? Kiosk owner Maybe. It’s just a friendly suggestion. But don’t waste your time at Café Metro. Lara: Oh? Why not? Kiosk owner The owner is a complete loser. He’s well known for it. Bon chance. (5) IF YOU HAVE NO MONEY Lara: Do you do barter? Kiosk owner Sorry. Cash only. Lara: I bet you don’t do credit do you. Kiosk owner M'moiselle, this is my livelihood. Do you want to rob me? Lara: That’s the last thing on my mind. At the moment anyway. Is there anywhere to get a drink nearby? Kiosk owner Try Café Metro. The coffee is good even if the owner is a complete loser. Lawyer File:05-23.jpg File:05-23a.jpg At the corner of Rue St. Mark there is also a sign which says "J. Cheraux, Avocat" which means Lawyer. You can swim through the bottom of the door and you're in the first level. Which means it was once a shop. Or it was original a door of Rennes Pawnshop. Goofs 5.24 - Unknown square File:05-24.jpg File:05-24a.jpg Near the "dealer" figure there is an alley with some money in it. There is also an unknown square. These strange squares can be found at certain levels. 5.25 - Textured roof near the Le Serpent Rouge There is a textured roof next to the janitors entrance of Le Serpent Rouge. It is the building where the truck is at. Kind of strange because there is no collision so lara could not go there, except by flying through it. There is nothing.. 5.26 - Standing on the street signs We know Lara can perform acrobatic stuff.. But this.. 5.27 - How many Lara's does it take to change a streetlight? Strange enough the bulbs of the streetlight has the same texture of one of the fruit juice posters. Category:Tomb Raider AOD